The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine systems, and, more particularly, to an anti-icing system for a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine systems generally include a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. The compressor compresses air from an air intake, and subsequently directs the compressed air to the combustor. In the combustor, the compressed air received from the compressor is mixed with a fuel and is combusted to create combustion gases. The combustion gases are directed into the turbine. In the turbine, the combustion gases pass across turbine blades of the turbine, thereby driving the turbine blades, and a shaft to which the turbine blades are attached, into rotation. The rotation of the shaft may further drive a load, such as an electrical generator, that is coupled to the shaft. Gas turbine systems may be exposed to various environmental conditions. For example, a gas turbine system may operate in cold ambient temperature and high humidity that may cause ice formation at various locations on or within the gas turbine system (e.g., an inlet). Ice formation and accumulation may adversely affect performance of the gas turbine system and/or damage components (e.g., compressor blades) of the gas turbine system.